prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 136
Jim and Vera catch Kay trying to force Margo to taste her food. Margo vows she'll get back at Kay. Erica admits to Meg that she had been lying about her relationship with Andrew, but declares she knew nothing at all about the fraud. Jim reports the incident with Margo and warns Erica that the women will go to any lengths to pay Kay back for losing the factory work project. Doreen is off her food. Judy defends Kay, pointing out that she helped her escape by getting a dress from the factory. Vera wants to know how Kay can possibly owe Margo money when she's been in isolation the whole time. Judy overhears Vera pressuring Kay and tells Kay that for her own sake she should stay in solitary as long as she can. When Meg announces that the women have been given permission to have a barbecue, Bea seems keen for Kay to attend and tells Judy she should make it up to Kay on behalf of all the women. Vera takes Kay to see Agnes, but she's already gone home. Judy asks Erica to let Kay go the barbecue to let the women show her there's no hard feelings. Margo smashes a glass while working on kitchen duty to put in Kay’s food, and puts a few of the broken bits in her pocket for later use to put in her food that would slaughter Kay. Doreen tells Bea and Lizzie she's pregnant and it can't be Kevin's baby. Dr Weissman sees Kay and explores the roots of her gambling addiction. Meg has a go at Vera for her constant attempts to undermine Erica. The barbecue is held in the rec room and Kay attends, but when she bites into her hamburger, blood spurts from her mouth - OH MY GOD! Margo gets the blame for putting glass in Kay's food and is confined to her cell. Kay gets a letter from Vince and Vera uses it to try to get Kay to give her more evidence against Erica. Kay refuses to give Vera any information, telling her she's the vilest thing she ever met. Erica works late in the office and suffers an involuntary flashback sequence of the high points of her relationship with Andrew which reduces her to tears. Judy overhears Kay say that she wants to phone Vince and from her reaction Kay realises she has a potential bargaining counter: she demands to be let out of isolation and Erica allows her to move into Judy's cell. Kay offers Bea a deal: she will get Vince into the prison if the women lay off her, and Kay phones Vince pretending to be able to pay back the money she owes him. He arrives as the women are on exercise period. Agnes is present for Vince's meeting with Kay, and is alert enough for once to warn him that she could give evidence of his willingness to change his testimony for payment. As he is leaving, one group of women divert the officers, while Bea, Doreen and a few others knock Vince to the ground and give him a good kicking and clawing . Kay demands to be paid in cash for helping to get Vince inside, but Bea reminds her of the original terms of the deal. Agnes promises to arrange for Lizzie to visit Josie before her operation, but she immediately spills Butchie's milk on the paper with the phone number on and throws it away without looking at it. Kay goes straight to Erica and lags on the women for their attack on Vince. Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes